1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for use in the fluid treatment of textile goods and more particularly to devices for cleaning pillows.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Various methods are conventionally used to clean pillows, including throw pillows. Such cleaning often presents a particular problem in that cleaning may tend to deform the shape of the pillow. A number of manufacturers recommend that throw pillows be cleaned by professional dry cleaners or that the pillows be carefully washed by hand. In other cases throw pillows are machine washed on a delicate cycle, but that procedure may eventually cause pillows to loose their intended shapes.
It is, therefore, the object of the present invention to provide a means for washing pillows in home washing machines and dish washers which will effectively clean the pillows while allowing their intended shapes to be maintained.